Fangirl, Meet Your Favorite fictional characters
by Bookwormgirl202
Summary: Riley Evans isn't just a fangirl she's THE fangirl. She practically lives on the fictional world. Obsessing over, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Fault In Our Stars and plenty more. Of course no body understands her. Her mom doesn't care and her brothers, Kyle and Aiden, seek adventure. What happens one morning when her favourite fictional characters arrive at her doorstep?


She slams the book shut and throws it on the satin blue covers of her bed. She gets off her bed and walks to the other side of her room, pushes back the chair, sits on it, pushes it back in and opens her windows 7 laptop.

"Dear Veronica Roth, My name is Riley Evans, i'm sixteen years old and I am certain you've made a very BIG typing error in Allegiant, the final book of the Divergent trilogy. I'm positive that you didn't kill Tris and that this is a fake book just to trick us, right? I mean, why on earth would you kill off the main character, no one does that!"

Yup. That's Riley. She's an intense fangirl. She practically breaths in fiction. Fiction is her life. Her savior. When no one was there, when it was just Riley, she read. She read these books so that she wouldn't feel...alone.

Even though this was fiction, and she knew these characters and these stories weren't real, in her head, they were, and not just in her head, in the head of every fangirl ever. She didn't really plan on becoming a fangirl it just happened. You know, same thing goes for when you get your period for the first, time, it just happens.

"So Veronica, my point is, I really want the REAL copy soon. Thanks.

-Riley Evans."

She closed her laptop and her eyes. 'Please, oh please, tell me Tris doesn't die!' She thinks. She doesn't really know who she's begging to. Who hears her anyways? Not Tobias, that's for sure.

"RILEY! Food is ready!" Yells , Riley's mom.

"Coming!" She yells back.

Something else you should know about Riley. She doesn't really turn down food. Like ever.

She goes down the stairs heavily. You could hear the Thump, Thump, Thump of her feet on the wooden floor. Riley wouldn't ever make it through The Hunger Games. She's too loud. Only way she'd survive is if she threw her hard-covered 600 paged books at everybody's head or just kill everyone in they're sleep.

Truth is Riley thinks about these things a lot. (Fangirl fact #1: you tend to think a lot of what would happen if you were the main character of a fictional book, what would you do? Would the hot fictional male characters like Peeta Mellark and Tobias Eaton like you? Would you survive their fictional hell?)

Her mom is already seated at the table cutting up the barbecued steak. Her younger brothers Kyle and Aiden, 10 year old twin devils, as she likes to say, are already arguing about not eating the broccoli.

"But Mom, it's green!" Says Kyle as he pokes the veggie with his metal fork.

"But it's good for you!" Explains their mother trying to convince them to eat it.

"Who cares! I'd rather eat carrots!" Yells Aiden with a mouthful of steak.

"Last time you told me that I gave you carrots instead and you still didn't eat them. Don't play games on me boys!"

Both boys just moan and continue eating their meat. Riley sits at her regular spot, facing her mother.

"I heard a loud noise up there, what happened in your book?" Asks her mom.

It's come to a point that whenever you hear sobbing, laughing, or yelling it's most likely because of the book she's reading.

"TRIS DIED! LIKE WHO KILLS OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER!" She yells, anger in her voice.

Aiden looks at his sister with an annoyed look and Kyle doesn't even bother reacting. They're mom is just shaking her head and Riley immediately knows what's coming next.

"Mom! No! Don't you dare say it!" Riley begs.

"Riley, it's just a book," she says simply. As if it were no biggie.

"UGHHHHH!" Riley moans deeply. Her family does't understand that to her it isn't 'just a book.' Riley thinks that there isn't such thing as 'just a book.' What does that even mean? It's like theres no meaning to it it's like saying 'it's just water.' As if saying you could live without it but you can't. Cause its water, and you need water to live. Therefore why would it be 'just a book.'Books are Riley's water, she needs it to live, too.

"I'm just expressing my opinion, Riley," Says her mom. "you have your opinion as well and I don't go around moaning about it."

Riley raises her eyebrows, " That's bull Mom. You always disagree with me about my books. You're always just like 'it's just a book.' Or 'stop crying about them, they aren't real.' So yes Mom in a way you 'moan.'"

stares deeply into Riley's eyes. If looks could kill... Yes, she'd probably be dead.

"I'm going to my room." Riley gets up a and leaves her food behind. (For the first time in a while Riley has turned down food.)

She goes up to her room or as I should say, her habitat, her home in her home, her territory, however you wanna put it. (Fangirl fact #2: mainly stays in one room most of the time. Usually their room.)

She shuts the door and faces her mirror. Her brown hair is tied up into a messy bun that would look hot on most girls but makes Riley look awful. Her brown eyes don't shine, they're just...there. You see, while every fictional girl who thinks they're ugly either has an incredibly hot boyfriend with abs and blue eyes or has two extremely hot guys fighting over her (one usually has blue eyes,) every non-fictional girl who thinks they're ugly doesn't. Usually boys agree that they're ugly. And it sucks. (Fangirl fact #3: fictional boys are usually the reason most fangirls wanna be fictional or in the book.)

Riley doesn't generally consider herself ugly but she doesn't consider herself pretty either. She's just in between. For everything, height, weight, grades. Ect.

She throws herself on her friend and texts one of her best friends, May. She has an obsession,too, the only difference is that it's not for books it's for TV shows. (Mainly: Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural, The Walking Dead, The Fosters and Sherlock.) They have a conversation and this is how it goes:

Riley: I hate my mom.

May: So, I see nothing new ;)

Riley: Shut up! Ugh tomorrow's monday too! Just kill me now!

May: Noooo! Who else would I fangirl with, the rest of our friends suck!

Riley: I agree we need new friends...

May:IKR!

Riley: We're such bitches! But not as much as the popular girls in our school. Like #slutseverywhere.

May: Ha! #futurehookers

Riley: #summerschool

May: #letsstop

Riley: #ok...

May: so i kinda dumped Thomas...

Riley: WHAT?!

May: ok, i'm sorry but that guy was clingy as fuck!

Riley: Finally, she isn't blind anymore!

May: Yeah, whatever... I broke his heart and now i feel bad!

Riley: Don't feel bad he's just a boy. He's not even fictional!

May: Well duh! Who would be dumb enough to dump a fictional boy?!

Riley: The sluts at our school.

May: True...anyways gtg i might not have done my homework...

Riley: Smart! :D

May: Shut up! Bye Mrs. Mellark/Eaton/Herondale/Waters.

Riley: And we say the popular girls are sluts... Bye bitch!

And that's how it ended.

If Riley had to pick any friend to voulenteer for in The Hunger Games it would be May. They got along perfectly. Even though they are two different types of fangirls they're still fangirls!

May was for sure her prettiest friend too. She was tall and curvaceous. She had long wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes and a smile that would light up a room. Just being talked to by her would make you feel better.

But her taste in men (besides fictional ones) was awful. Thomas, her now ex-boyfriend was not hot at all. He had some facial hair and the old Justin Bieber hair cut from when he was like 16 or whatever. He had brown eyes that were even more dull than Riley and he was extremely clingy and it drove Riley crazy. Wherever May was Thomas was too.

Not anymore.

Riley turned her phone off, got into her pajamas and crawled under the covers with Allegiant trying o finish it without bawling. She read from Tobias' P.O.V. And it killed her 'cause she knew she was dead. She had just finished the last words from the acknowledgments and didn't succeed her task because at 7:34 p.m. she was crying and went on Facebook to her favorite fandoms page and had a discussion with them... Everyone angry and sad and destroyed.

* * *

It was 1:56 a.m. When the phone rang.

Riley dreamt about meeting her favorite fictional heroes, they were all in front of her waiting for her to say something but before she could open her mouth she had woken up 'cause of the ringing.

It wasn't the first time she had this dream and whenever she had it she always seemed to wake up at the same exact moment too. Riley lifted her head and almost got out of bed but she heard her mothers sleepy voice answer.

Riley got back to bed until she heard four feet coming toward her room.

Kyle and Aiden.

They always acted tough but when it was late at night they were just like five year olds again.

"Riley?" They whispered in synchronization. "Are you awake? Who do you think would call at this time?" Asked Aiden.

Riley turned around to see both of them, their brown hair messy and their blue eyes wide in fear. "I don't know but i'm sure it isn't anything bad." She said to them.

But they still looked scared. She got out of bed and went to face them. She knew what was scaring them.

"It's not about Dad," She said putting each of her hands on one of their shoulders. "I'm sure." Their father was in the military , currently in Afghanistan. Even though they barely talk about it they're scared that they'll get a call to say that he had died. That he was another person gone. Practically another fly squashed by the huge whacker called death.

"Can we stay here until Mom comes to tell us what it was about?" Asks Kyle, looking up to his sister.

"Yeah, no problem." She led them into her room.

Aiden sat at her desk chair and Kyle would have sat on her bean chair but he felt more comfortable sitting next to her on the bed. You could here her voice in through the hallway but you couldn't understand what she was saying. So the three siblings just sat in silence.

15 minutes later Mrs. Evans came in. She walked in to see Aiden half asleep on the chair and Riley with her arm around Kyle's shoulders who was worrying more than any of other family members. Kyle really loved his dad and it's been a year since they haven't see, him.

"So, that was the residence where Grandpa George is. Unfortunately he just died," she said it so nonchalantly, as if it wasn't her father that just died. Riley, Aiden and Kyle never met him before but he was their mothers dad. Shouldn't she care a bit. "So I think i'm gonna take a flight to florida tomorrow, it's already solved, uncle John got me tickets. We need to arrange everything. For the funeral. You three are staying here."

They all looked her so oddly. It's weird how Riley cried over fictional characters and her mother won't even cry over her own dad. The person who she lived with. Maybe she was trying to look strong? But it's true Mrs. Evans wasn't close to her father. She never talked about him. Yet again she never talked about any of her family. Sometimes Riley would see her mom as the perfect fictional character but that would be weird (fangirl fact #4: fangirls don't really fangirl over their mom. They can find other fictional moms cool like Jocelyn Fairchild or Natalie Prior or even Hazel's mom from TFIOS, but not really their own mom.)

"So, who are we staying with then, while your gone?" Asked Aiden tired and relieved it wasn't his dad, but still sad for his mother of course.

"Grandma Alice. Goodnight. Go to your own rooms boys. Oh and you won't go to school tomorrow either." She said and walked away.

So Grandma Alice was gonna keep them, who slept through EVERYTHING and slept ALL THE TIME. It was pretty much like they were gonna be alone. And they were of course all happy about the 'no school tomorrow thing.'

'Yes! No criticizing Mom to tell me off about being a fangirl. FINALLY!' Riley thought. Aiden got up from his chair and so did Kyle.

"'Night Riley," They say in synchronization again.

"'Night boys," She says back to them.

She immediately falls asleep and instead of dreaming of meeting her favorite fictional characters she dreams of food.

'Damn, I should have ate.'

* * *

"Ok. So I will be back in two weeks. No misbehaving, no parties, basically nothing bad. Understood?" Asks Mrs. Evans to her three children.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

Riley had her hair in a braid. Trying her best to be Katniss Everdeen today. Hoping her own Peeta would walk through the door. But nothing just her mom and her brothers. Too bad.

"Alright. I love you guys, see you soon, okay?" She asked while hugging all of them.

"Okay." Said Riley wishing she wasn't answering her mom but wishing it was Augustus waters instead.

Soon she was out the door and they were left with a sleeping Grandma Alice on the couch. The twins laughed and Riley smiled. The boys decided to head to their shared bedroom and play games while Riley went online to see what's going on.

'Mockingjay Part:I teaser trailer to be released on April 14th at the MTV movie awards.'

"WOOHOO! YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSS!" She yelled exited. She was so exited for Mockingjay Part:I but even more exited for part:2.

And soon the Divergent movie was coming out. Allegiant was released a while ago but she had so many books to read so she saved the best for last. And boy did she regret it. Now during the entire Divergent movie she'llbe thinking about Tris' dead body. She started watching all of the TV Spots.

"Riley. Can we go to the park?" Asked Aiden.

She turned around and told them yes, but to be careful and not to go near the Shadowhunters 'cause they'llthink they're demons. They rolled their eyes and left.

An hour later a knock on the door.

Riley ran down stairs a book in hand. (Delirium.)

she opened the door to see her two brothers with another 7 people.

A girl with a long brown braid and grey eyes.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes next to her.

A boy extremely pale with dark hair wearing a 'made in Manhattan' shirt.

A girl with bright red hair and tattoos, which oddly looked like runes.

A blonde boy with longer hair and golden eyes just like the girl he had tattoos.

Another boy with black hair and blue eyes you see some tattoos on his neck.

And a girl with darker skin and brown eyes.

Wait. A. Minute.

This is what they all looked like in her dream, the fictional characters. So she said she's gonna open her mouth and they'll be gone.

But it looked so real.

So she opened her mouth.

"Sup, bitches!"

Silence. They all looked at her weird. Accept for the one who was probably Jace.

He spoke.

"I like her!"

Oh. Shit.

This isn't a dream. This is real life.

These are her favorite fictional characters.

On her porch.

Are you sure this isn't a dream?

She pinches herself. Nope.

This is real. This is all real. _

**Ok, so I really hope you guys like this! I really wanted to write this so please comment and the more comments the faster i update**!


End file.
